


Redemption

by Khateeah



Series: Ouroboros [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Delusions, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Honor, Mutual Pining, Poetic, Regret, Resentment, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his attempt on Genji’s life, Hanzo writes his brother letters he'll never be able to send.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Hanzo writes his letters in English. 
> 
> -Source on the mention of using a family member's ashes in a Japanese funeral when there is no body to cremate can be found [here](http://articles.latimes.com/2011/mar/22/world/la-fg-japan-death-20110323).

_Genji,_

_You were everything. You were everything, and you're gone._

_You were my light. Now, there is only darkness._

_I searched for you. Everyone searched for you._

_We used father’s ashes in your stead._

_My brother, the angel - tell me, did you ever exist?_

_SH_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Genji, _

_ The world was ours to take, together. _

_ You had a choice. You chose to take mine. _

_ You never understood. _

_ You never cared enough to try. _

_SH_


	3. Chapter 3

_Genji,_

_You flew higher than your wings could take you. A pity I had to remove them._

_Was your freedom worth the price?_

_SH_


	4. Chapter 4

_Genji,_

_I've left the clan. I suppose it comes as no surprise that you still find a way to get what you want, even from beyond the grave. I heard your screams during every meeting, every deal. They deafened me and robbed me of my ability to fulfill my duty._

_They aren't enough. I need more._

_Tell me, little brother, what did you feel when you finally slipped, and my blade took your arm? What did you feel when I didn't stop? When you fell to the floor for the last time, did you know you would never stand again?_

_When did you realize your life was over? You must have known you never stood a chance._

_I need to feel it, sweet sparrow._

_I need your pain._

_SH_

**Author's Note:**

> For more follow me at [khateeah.tumblr.com](khateeah.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> _yes, the "SH" is a shameless shitty sherlock reference which I will be glad to dignify with the canon upon request._


End file.
